Mistakes
by LoLy HaZe
Summary: Uma matéria. Um nome falso. Um relacionamento superficial. Um sentimento. Quando se mistura tudo isso, o que se resulta a mais do que erros?


**_ - Capítulo Um - Aquela Matéria - _**

****

****

Era só mais uma manhã na redação do Profeta Diário. Mais uma manhã comum, na opinião de Gina Weasley. Estava perto das dez da manhã, hora do intervalo, quando todos saíam para tomar um café, ou algo do tipo e, como todo o dia, já se podia ver a agitação de memorandos voando de um lado para o outro com convites e sugestões. A ruiva sorriu, ao ler o memorando que a amiga Luna Lovegood lhe mandara.

_"Não vamos naquele lugar! Da última vez, todos os homens nos olhavam estranho... O que você tem com esse bares de segunda, afinal? Aliás, de segunda não, de terceira... Vamos àquela cafeteria em que todo mundo toma café Tem um pão de queijo maravilhoso e um muffin muito bom. Topa?_

_ Luna"_

A ruiva suspirou, e resolveu ceder, desta vez. Afinal, ir à uma cafeteria às vezes não era assim tão ruim. Mas ir sempre àqueles ambientes refinados enjoava, sempre o mesmo tipo de pessoa chato e vulgar. Preferia lugares simples. Mas, tudo bem, alguém sempre tem que ceder...

_"Você está me saindo pior do que uma sonserina! Qual é a diferença entre ir ao Bar da Zica e a cafeteria De Beluccio? Os dois servem boa comida! Mas, tudo bem, desta vez eu irei ceder. E, dependendo da qualidade do capuccino, podemos ir lá mais vezes. São nove e quarenta e um, nos encontramos lá na frente às dez em ponto, certo? Sem atrasos!_

_ Gina"_

Mandou o memorando, e nem bem tinha virando para olhar a tela do seu computador para examinar a sua notícia praticamente inexistente, recebeu outro, que "pousou" não muito delicadamente em sua escrivaninha, derramando água por tudo. Gina olhou feio para o aviãozinho de papel, que pareceu se encolher, e murmurou algumas palavras para secar a água. Abriu o papel.

_"Srta. Gina Weasley, peço que compareça à minha sala às onze horas e trinta minutos, exatamente, nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos. É um assunto importante **não se atrase!**_

_ Atenciosamente_

_ Doreen Valley - Editora Chefe"_

A ruiva franziu a testa, e começou a mastigar a goma de mascar em sua boca freneticamente. Murmurou para si mesma:

- O que essa mulher quer comigo? Não parece coisa boa... - olhou para o relógio; cinco para as dez - Merda! Onde está a minha bolsa? Aqui!

Desceu as escadas correndo, e ao chegar na porta, Luna já a esperava. Olhou para ela, e riu.

- Sabe, Gina, você é apressada demais. Eu não iria tipo bater em você se você se atrasasse um pouquinho...

- É que eu vivo me atrasando pra tudo! Eu não devia ser tão desligada... Vamos andando? Temos que comer logo.

- Por quê? Vai fazer alguma coisa importante depois? Médico?

- Não, leia isso - disse, tirando o memorando de Doreen da bolsa e entregando à amiga - E então? O que acha? Parece importante e oficial, não?

- Sim, parece... - comentou a loira, franzindo a testa - Ah, chegamos... Vamos pegar aquela mesa ali!

- Mas... Será que eu fiz algo de errado? Quer dizer, eu acho que sempre faço as coisas erradas - a ruiva sentou na cadeira de aparência fina e um pouco exagerada - Eu devia realmente parar de ser tão desligada!

- Pode ser que ela queira falar das suas faltas... Seus atrasos... E também do fato de você não publicar nada realmente bom há meses!

- Muito obrigada pela sua compreensão!

- Posso anotar o pedido de vocês? - uma garçonete loira e aparentemente saída de algum filme francês antigo pediu, sua voz irritante invadindo os ouvidos de Gina como uma praga

- Um capuccino e um pão de queijo, por favor.

- O mesmo que ela - disse Luna, aparentemente animada com o lugar - Você não acha isso aqui lindo? Chega de falar de trabalho, eu tenho certeza que não é nada de mais!

- Mas... E se for?

- Mulher, você tem vinte e seis anos! Pare de se preocupar tanto, e viva a sua vida! Eu achei que te tirar da casa dos teus pais seria um grande começo, mas já vi que não adiantou nada, você continua assim... Não sei, presa! Vamos, vamos. Pare de falar de trabalho... O que achou do lugar?

- Chato. Brega. Garçonetes irritantes. Tomara que o capuccino seja bom, ou você me paga!

- Aqui está. Dois capuccinos e dois pães de queijo. Algo mais?

- Não, obrigada - falou a loira - Não sei porque fala mal! É muito melhor do que o Bar da Zica... Merlin, e isso lá é um nome, ao menos?

- Coma logo, Luna, não posso me atrasar...

- Certo, chata!

As duas comeram, Luna emburrada, Gina pensativa. A ruiva estava com medo de perder o emprego, pois não morava mais com seus pais, e dependia daquele emprego para pagar o aluguel. "Weasley é sempre Weasley", pensou.

Não podia reclamar. Vivia bem, era um apartamento grande, um bairro bom. O salário do jornal era bom. Por isso mesmo, não podia perder este emprego. Aaaah, se ao menos ela conseguisse acordar sempre na hora!

- Gina! Vamos, já são onze horas. Quando antes você chegar lá, antes vai deixar de ser chata!

- Ok, ok... Vamos pagar e sair!

Pagaram a conta e saíram da cafeteria. Gina tinha gostado da comida, talvez voltasse ali mais vezes. Mas, no momento, tinha mais com o que se preocupar do que a cafeteria aonde tomariam seu lanche da manhã.

- Amiga, eu vou ir pra minha mesa, porque tenho que terminar uma pesquisa. No momento em que você chegar na sua mesa depois dessa mini-reunião, me manda um memorando! Eu estou curiosa pra saber o que é isso!

- Pode deixar que eu mando. Tchau Luna.

- Tchau!

Entrou na ante-sala para o escritório da Editora Chefe e sentou em uma poltrona verde. Tudo ali era decorado com as cores verde e, é claro, roxo, a cor mais predominante do mundo bruxo. "Que combinação _linda_", pensou Gina, rindo. Nem bem teve tempo de pensar isso, a porta se abriu.

A senhora Doreen Valley não era o retrato de uma mulher bonita. Baixa, gorda e com um cabelo que dava até dó de olhar, a Editora metia medo em seus funcionários, "amigos"... Bem, na verdade ela metia medo em todo mundo. Tinha um gênio difícil, e gritava com quem aparecesse na frente. Não era uma pessoa legal, e Gina sabia disso.

- Olá Sra. Valley. - disse, levantando-se prontamente

- Olá o quê? Você acha que eu sou uma desocupada como você, e tenho tempo para "olás"? Pois não sou. E foi bom a srta. ter chegado na hora.

- É, pode-se dizer que o negrito no pergaminho em assustou...

- Quem sabe devêssemos dar um jeito de colocar algum tipo de "negrito" no seu despertador, não, srta. Weasley?

- Me desculpe por meus atrasos, sra. Valley.

- Não é isso que iremos discutir - disse a velha, sentando-se em sua cadeira alta - Nós da cúpula do jornal percebemos que a srta. não tem postado nada de útil nos últimos meses. "Depile seu gato", "Pinte a sua vassoura", chegou ao cúmulo de publicar uma receita de tortinha de abóbora! _Tortas de Abóbora_, explique-se!

- Bom, eu não tenho encontrado matérias interessante, e nem entrevistas... Como a minha seção é uma em que eu posso publicar sobre qualquer coisa, pensei que não haveria problemas.

- São tortinhas deliciosas, porém, nós sabemos que você tem mais potência do que isso. Quando resolve escrever é uma magnífica jornalista, e uma escritora invejável.

- Obrigada - disse Gina, transtornada

- Por isso, resolvemos dar a você a oportunidade de escrever a matéria de capa da primeira edição de Setembro!

- Mas... Ainda estamos no dia trinta de julho. Não é um pouco... Adiantado?

- Não. É uma matéria complexa, esperamos que a srta. consiga resolver o problema.

- Creio que sim... Mas, é uma matéria sobre o quê?

- Srta. Weasley, você está ciente de que em Setembro estaremos comemorando dez anos desde a derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Não é uma data comemorativa para mim e para a minha família. Eu perdi dois irmãos, uma amiga e um amigo.

- O Senhores Fred e Ronald Weasley, a Srta. Hermione Granger e, é claro, o Sr. Harry Potter são heróis. Vocês deveriam sentir orgulho, não tristeza.

- É com certeza fácil para a sra. falar - comentou Gina, fria

- Não estamos aqui para discutir isso. Eu quero uma matéria mostrando todos os fatos importantes sobre esta guerra. Entrevistas, fotos, choro, alegria... Tudo o que uma boa matéria deve ter.

- Eu não acho que terei condições emocionais para... - falou Gina, observando Doreen levantar-se e dirigir-se para a porta - Para fazer esta matéria. Terei que recusar.

- A srta. não tem essa opção. É uma jornalista, afinal. Faz o que tem que fazer. Verdadeiros jornalistas não deixam as emoções no meio do trabalho. Tenho certeza que fará um ótimo trabalho - definiu a mulher, indicando a saída; Gina pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala - Pode começar a pesquisa logo após a festa de celebração dos dez anos. Seu prazo é dia trinta de agosto. Até logo, srta. Weasley.

_BAM!_

O barulho da porta batendo fortemente a fez "acordar". Era uma matéria boa. Não era difícil, bom, trabalhosa, mas não difícil. Havia muito material sobre a guerra, e ela devia deixar de ser criança, e parar de se torturar pelo que aconteceu naquele dia. Olhou para o relógio de pulso "Duas da tarde. Me pareceu menos tempo... Tenho que andar logo, e mandar o memorando para a Luna...".

Andou até sua mesa e pegou um pergaminho verde, para assuntos informais.

_"Ah, nem era nada de mais. Ela disse que quer que eu faça uma reportagem para a primeira edição de setembro, por causa da comemoração de dez anos de morte de Você-Sabe-Quem... Dez anos... Não te parece menos? Eu lembro daquelas cenas como se fosse ontem._

_Mudando de assunto, você vai no baile de comemoração do milésimo prêmio do jornal? Eu não queria ir, mas acho que temos a obrigação, porque trabalhamos aqui... É amanhã, me diz aí se você vai, porque daí eu vou."_

Selou e enviou o memorando. Como não tinha nada para fazer, e nem tinha ânimo para começar a pesquisar, ficou jogando paciência no computador até o memorando aterrisar delicadamente sobre a sua xícara de café. Bufando, Gina abriu o pergaminho.

_"Jura que ela te pediu isso? Uau, que super responsabilidade! Se eu não estivesse muito bem na minha coluna de Moda&Beleza iria me sentir muito mal e excluída... Mas, pelo contrário, eu vou te ajudar a pesquisar! Aah, vai ser super legal!._

_É óbvio que eu vou nessa festa! Eu quero desencalhar, e os bruxos mais importantes do nosso mundo estarão aqui amanhã. Você não achou realmente que eu não iria? E eu vou ter que te chamar de doida se você não for! Se bem que eu te chamo de doida o tempo todo... Olha só, a gente sai às seis horas, e vamos encontrar alguma roupa, certo?_

_Tenho que trabalhar aqui! Não sou como você que fica jogando paciência (não faz essa cara, como se ninguém soubesse que você tá fazendo isso...). Até!"_

Gina olhou para o café derrubado em cima da mesa, e resolveu ir pegar um pouco mais. Levantou-se da sua cadeira com muito esforço e pegou mais uma xícara grande de café. Depois voltou para a sua mesa e ficou matando tempo o resto da tarde.

- Tarde muito trabalhosa Gina? - perguntou Luna, brincalhona

- Ha-ha, muito engraçadinha você. É um saco passar a tarde nessa redação sem fazer nada. Mal posso esperar para começar a minha pesquisa, porque vou poder passar a maioria das tardes fora, e só vir aqui para digitar!

- Sortuda... As minhas reportagens sobre cremes nunca me dão esse luxo!

- É, fazer o que... Aonde vamos?

- Lá na _New Material_, aquela loja nova que abriu! Parece que tem uns vestidos lindos e simples, segundo a Violet, e ela tem bom gosto.

- Ok, vamos lá!

Passaram uma tarde divertida escolhendo vestidos e olhando algumas coisas que nunca iriam ousar colocar no corpo em público. Por fim, Gina levou um vestido, cor grafite, discreto na frente, mas com um decote ousado nas costas e uma sandália preta com brilhantes. Luna levou um vestido preto e sem nenhum grande detalhe, e uma sandália vermelha.

As duas jantaram fora e depois Luna deu uma carona para Gina até seu apartamento.

- Até amanhã. Ainda bem que é sábado, e não temos que ir trabalhar.

- Concordo, vou dormir até o meio dia, e depois passar a tarde vendo televisão! Só vou me arrumar às sete horas da noite!

- Pois é - disse Gina rindo - Eu tenho que ir levar os convites para a minha mãe, meu pai e meus irmãos. E a mamãe me convidou para almoçar lá. Vou ter que acordar um pouco mais cedo. Então, até amanhã!

- Até! - disse, dando partida no carro

**N/A:** e aí audiência? uhsuhauhsa... pois é, eu costumava ser a **Kaká Malfoy**, mas como agora não uso mais esse nick em nenhum lugar, resolvi mudar por aqui também. Espero que gostem da fic, comentem! Esse é o só o primeiro capítulo... Té o/****


End file.
